This invention relates generally to seating devices and more specifically to a new and novel seating device for use on a variety of supporting devices such as bicycles, exercise equipment, tripod seat supports, monopod seat supports and other seat supports. The new and novel seating device is designed to alleviate physical distress, discomfort, and trauma while providing comfort to a user. The new and novel seating device is further designed to utilize the natural support structure of the human body.
While there are a wide variety of seating devices that provide some support for a user, these devices generally produce physical distress and discomfort to the user. For example, in the case of prior art bicycle seats, virtually all prior art bicycle seats have a rear cradle area which supports the user's buttocks and an elongated nose section or mid-section which provides some additional support by contacting the user's perineum. Thus, when a user sits on a prior art bicycle seat, the bulk of the user's weight is supported by the rear cradle area. However, the rear cradle is generally designed to support only the medial portion of the user's buttocks. While the elongated nose section provides some additional support, its contact with the user's perineum often results in abrasions, tears, contusions, hemorrhoids and other physical distress caused by friction and impact on the user's perineum as the user pedals a prior art bicycle and rides over rough terrain, turns the bicycle and performs other common movements associated with bike riding. For a more complete description of and examples of prior art bicycle seats, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,273, Saainen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,961, Howard; U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,090, Hoffacker et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,142, Jacobs; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,041, Choi et al.
Other types of prior art supporting devices, such as exercise equipment seats, also have an elongated or raised mid-section that contacts the user's perineum and can cause similar physical stress or discomfort, especially when used for extended periods of time. While padding may be added to these devices, it is generally insufficient to prevent physical stress and discomfort when the prior art device is used for extended periods of time for intense physical activity. For a more complete description of and examples of prior art exercise equipment seats, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,959, Adkins et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,553, Wu; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 321,225, Solow et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 315,646, Hood.
Additionally, as in the case of bike racing, the user will often shift their weight on the seating device or around the seating device. That is, the user may "stand" on the bicycle pedals and shift their body weight either in alignment with, or parallel to, the longitudinal axis of the bicycle in an effort to maintain control in a high speed turn or while in a descent down steep terrain. One problem that is encountered occurs when the user rests their abdomen on the seat in a downhill descent in order to become more aerodynamic and to better distribute their weight. Since prior art seats are configured with rather narrow rear saddles and an elongated nose or midsection, this cause extreme stress and impact on the abdominal muscles, the solar plexus and the sternum. This is especially true when the user is riding a mountain bike down rocky and rutted terrain.
Another problem that is encountered occurs when the user sits back down on the seat while riding the bicycle. Often, the user must sit down quickly in order to lower the weight of the body in relation to the bicycle, and thus lower the center of gravity. Since this motion is very quick and forceful, the user can slip on the seat, sometimes resulting in loss of control of the bicycle. This is especially true when the user is riding over rough terrain and the seat is constantly in motion, making it difficult to judge the point of contact with the seat.